The Last Words (HyukHae Fanfic)
by hajeDhae
Summary: tak perduli sekarang atau esok, bahkan seribu tahunpun hatiku ini selamanya milikmu.


**Title: Last Words**

**Author: hajeDhae**

**Genree: Romance/sad ending**

**Length: One shoot**

**Main Cast: Lee Hyuk Jae/Hyuk Jae**

** Lee Donghae**

** And Other Cast**

**Disclaimer: EunHae is REAL in the World.**

** Dalam FF ini EunHae milik Author ^_^**

**NB# Hyukae always SEME and Donghae always UKE (in my stories)**

_**Hamparan awan putih hangat memeluk tubuhku**_

_**Mengingat masa lalu dimana ada dirimu**_

_**Dari jauh aku menatapmu namun kau tak hiraukan aku**_

_**Aku tetap tersenyum**_

_**Tersenyum karena yakin kau hanya milikku**_

_**Jika sang dewa bersamaku**_

_**Hanya satu pintaku**_

_**Agar ia selalu melindungimu serta membimbingmu**_

_**Musim gugur hingga gugur lagi**_

_**Disini aku menunggumu**_

_**Tetap Setia menantimu.**_

*Donghae POV*

Pagi itu matahari kota Tokyo terbit sangat indah dan hangat. Hangatnya mentari kala itu tak sehangat lagi seperti tempatku sekarang. Tempat yang sejuk serta banyak bunga-bunga indah disekelilingku. Disini adalah tempat dimana aku menunggunya hingga dia bisa bersamaku dan selamanya berada disampingku. Aku duduk termenung ditaman ini sambil mengamati orang-orang yang berlalulalang dihadapanku. Terlukis jelas dalam raut wajah mereka menahan luka dalam senyumannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berada ditempat ini karena karena tempat ini adalah tempat dimana semua orang yang ada disini itu bahagia dalam kesakitan mereka karena mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Tuhan, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia sudah makan? Jika dia mengalami kesulitan tolong berilah ia kemudahan untuk menjalaninya. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku sangat mencintainya. Terimakasih karena Engkau tidak memanggilnya terlebih dahulu untuk berada disampingmu. Aku janji aku akan setia menunggunya disini. Terimakasih Tuhan karena Engkau juga memberiku kedamaian disini. Aku mencintainya dan sangat menyayanginya. "Lee HYUK JAE" pria berusia 27 tahun yang sudah setia menemani hidupku selama 10 tahun. Dia adalah pria yang hangat dan manja serta memiliki sifat yang penuh perhatian. Setiap hari dan selamanya aku akan tetap menunggunya disini. HYUK JAE~ahh aku sangat mencintaimu, dimanapun kau berada aku akan selalu berada disampingmu.

*POV end*

**FLASH BACK **

**Tokyo, 15 April 2014**

Hari senin 15 April 2014 jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Disebuah rumah mungil di kawasan Tokyo nampak seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih tulang sedang berbaring tepat disamping seorang pria manis berambut lurus berwarna sedikit kecoklatan yang sedang terlelap. Pria sispact dan badan agak berisi bernama Lee Donghae itu nampak tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Lee Hyuk Jae, pria berusia 27 tahun berpawakan tegap, dan lebis tinggi sedikit dari pada Donghae, serta memiliki senyum gusi yang menambah karisma dalam dirinya itu nampak bahagia saat ia terus mamandangi kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap itu. Merasa tak jemu mamandangi wajah kekasihnya itu, Hyuk Jae sesekali mengecup bibir Donghae hingga ia terbangun.

"…" Donghae mulai menyadari kalau ada seseorang sedang berada disampingnya. Iapun perlahan membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"…" Hyuk jae hanya tersenyum manis menatap Donghae.

"eungh~ kenapa kau bisa ada disni huh? Inikan masih pagi?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengerutkan dahinya lalu melirik kearah jam dinding.

" *_mengecup kening donghae_* karena aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari Hae~ahh"

"aissh dasar kau ini sok romantis" *jitak kecil pala hyuk Jae*

"hhh~ apa salahnya huh? Memang aku tidak boleh setiap hari melihatmu?" Menatap mata donghae dengan tatapan sendu.

"kekekeke kau ini" Donghae hanya tertawa pelan sambil mencubit hidung Hyuk Jae.

"hyaa hyaa berani yaahh kau mencubit hidungku. Awas kau hum" Hyuk Jaepun langsung mengunci tubuh Donghae dengan pelukannya.

"…" Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu huh?" Tanya Donghae yang saat itu berada tepat dibawah tubuh Hyuk Jae sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya dileher sang kekasih.

"aku suka rambutmu" Hyuk Jae mencium rambut Donghae.

"…" Donghae hanya menatap Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku suka kedua bola matamu _*cium kedua mata donghae*_ aku suka hidungmu _*cium hidung donghae*_ lalu aku suka pipimu _*cium kedua pipi Donghae*_ dan yang terakhir aku juga suka dengan bibirmu" Hyuk Jaepun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu perlahan mulai mencium bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Dan Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Hyuk Jae. Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama terhanyut diatas springbed berukuran big size itu sambil bergurau menikmati indahnya cinta mereka.

"HyukJae~ahh"

"hummm" Sahut Hyuk Jae singkat sambil terus menerus menciumi aroma punggung Donghae.

"…" Donghae berbalik badan dan menatap Hyuk Jae.

"wae chagya?" Tanya Hyuk Jae dengan nada suara lembut.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa hamil. Kau ingin aku mengandung anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"hihihi pertanyaanmu lucu sekali Hae~ahh _*mencubit manja pipi Donghae_*"

"hyaaa aku kan hanya bertanya kepadamu,, aissh" *_Donghae pout_*

"euummm, aku ingin kau memberiku anak laki-laki yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Serta tidak lupa lagi kita akan memberikan dia nama Lee Haru".

"…" Donghae merapatkan tubuhnya kepelukan Hyuk Jae.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae~aahh"

"Nado Hyukjae~yaa"

"apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Hyuk Jae mendaratkan ciumannya diatas kening Donghae.

"aku juga Hyuk~ahh. Apapun yang terjadi kepadaku aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"gomawo. Naneun jeongmal saranghanda Lee Donghae"

"…" Donghae hanya tersenyum haru menatap kekasihnya itu.

################*********##############

**Summer**

**Tokyo, September 2014.**

Terlihat seorang pria bernama Lee donghae sedang sibuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas kantor yang akan dipresentasikan dalam meeting hari itu. Lalu datanglah seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 25 tahun bertubuh mungil semampai menghampiri Donghae yang kala itu sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas kantor.

"Hyung, setelah meeting selesai kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya pria bernama Ryeowook itu kepada donghae sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" *_donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana lalu menatapnya sebentar_* ahh tidak, aku tidak ada acara malam ini. Hyuk Jae lembur jadi dia tidak menemaniku. Ada apa memang?"

"aah kebetulan kalau begitu Hyung, kau mau kan mengantarku ke Hakai Mall untuk membeli sesuatu?"

"eummm,, ok baiklah sepulang meeting aku akan menunggumu."

"aaahhh Gomawo Hyung, kau sangat baik dan perngetian." Chu~ Ryeowook mencium pipi Donghae sekilas lalu beranjak pergi.

"aissshh dasar bocah ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Hyuk Jae bisa dimakan habis kau." Ucap Donghae karena terkejut. 

**ѾѾѾ**

** Hakai Mall**

Dua orang pria ini nampak asyik berjalan menyusuri setiap toko yang berjajar di mall terbesar di Jepang itu. Saat melewati toko yang menjual berbagai macam perlengkapan baby, Donghaepun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"…" Ryeowook menatap bingung kepada Donghae yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan toko perlengkapan beby.

"…" donghae hanya tersenyum menatap toko tersebut.

"wae hyung? Kenapa kita berhenti disini? Kau mau membeli popok bayi huh?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit bergurau.

"kalau aku dan Hyuk Jae punya anak, maka aku akan membelikannya popok yang bermerk bagus seperti kata ibuku. Hahaha" Donghaepun berkata demikian dengan tersipu malu dihadapan Ryeowook.

"…" Ryeowook hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti maksut Donghae. Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari barang yang akan dibeli oleh Rywowook.

**ѾѾѾ**

**Tokyo, 20.00 JST**

"terimakasih Hyung karena sudah menemaniku hari ini" Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya tepat dirumah Donghae.

"iya sama-sama Wookie~ahh, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang dan hati hati di jalan."

"Byee hyung" Ryeowookpun segera melajukan mobilnya.

Saat membuka pintu rumah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang yang tak lain adalah Hyuk Jae.

"eoohhh~" Donghae terkejut.

"hhmmm,, siapa laki-laki tadi? Kau selingkuh huh?" Tanya Hyuk Jae dengan ekspresi cemburu.

"aisshh kau ini. Kenapa bisa ada disini huh? Bukannya kalu lagi ada rapat?"

"kita bicarakan ini didalam saja" Hyuk Jae membuka pintu rumah lalu menggandeng donghae masuk.

"…" setelah didalam rumah Hyuk Jaepun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"apa kau baru pulang dari kantor?" Tanya donghae dengan tatapan sendu.

"aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kau malah pergi berkencan dengan pria lain." Jawab Hyuk Jae dengan nada kesal.

"aiisshh kau ini cemburuan sekali. Dia itu Ryeowook teman kerjaku dikantor. Dia memintaku menemaninya membelikan kado untuk pacarnya yang berulangtahun hari ini."

"aku tidak bohong padaku kan?" Tanya Hyuk Jae sedikit ragu.

"ck,, tidak Lee Hyuk Jae,, sejak akapan aku berani berbohong kepadamu huh?"

"hahah ok ok. Aku percaya pada kekasihku ini *Hyuk Jaepun mengelus rambut donghae dengan manja*"

"yasudah aku akan membuatkanmu air panas. Kau pasti belum mandi kan? Hahah bau badanmu sangat menyengat"

" *_Hyuk Jae mengangkat kedia lengannya lalu mencium aroma tubuhnya*_ tidak aku tidak sebau yang kau bilang"

"aissh terserah kau sajalah. Cepat mandi sana"

"aaa kita mandi bersama yaah yaah yaahhh _*puppy eyes*_ kaukan juga belum mandi LEE DONGHAE" Tanpa berkata panjang lebar Hyuk Jae langsung menarik lengan Donghae dan menggiringnya menuju kamar mandi.

#####*******######

**1 Month letter **

"aisshh kenapa tiba-tiba rambutku jadi banyak yang rontok begini ssiihhh" Gumam donghae pelan sambil menyisiri rambutnya didepan kaca.

"apa mungkin aku harus ganti merk shampoo yaah. Hmmmm _*donghae menghela napas panjang_*"

KIMIGA NAITARA….

KIMIGA NAITARA….

Ponsel Donghaepun berdering, dengan cepat ia langsung menerima telefon dari Hyuk Jae.

"Yobseo…"

"aahh iyaaa iyaa aku sudah siap sayang, tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

"mwoya?"

"aisshh kau ini. Awas yaah"

"hahah yasudah tutup telfonnya aku akan menemuimu sekarang"

BIP

Setelah mematikan handphonenya iapun langsung melaju menemui Hyuk Jae dengan mengendarai Nissan jokenya yang berwarna silver. 20 menit diperjalanan akhirnya donghae tiba ditempat ia akan bekencan dengan Hyuk Jae.

"kau sudah datang.." Hyuk Jae berdiri menyambut donghae.

"tempat yang indah, kau sangat pandai memilih tempat yang romantis"

"hahah siapa dulu Lee Hyuk Jae~" Hyuk Jae menyeret bangku dihadapannya lalu mempersilahkan Donghae duduk. Mereka berdua menikmati kencan tepat dihari anniversary mereka yang ke 10. Ditempat yang indah nan romantis, ditaman itu mereka saling mengikat janji dan bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Hae~ahh"

"hmmm"

"…" Hyuk Jae segera menyambar bibir donghae dengan ciumannya.

"Gomawo hyukjae~aah"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu."

"Mianhae"

"aku bilang jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Jika aku pergi apakah kau akan tetap seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba membuat Hyuk Jae terkejut.

"Mwoya? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana huh? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sekalipun orang tuamu menyuruhmu kembali ke Seoul aku akan ikut denganmu." Jawab Hyuk Jae dengan nada sedikit keras.

"ahahha tidak tidak, lupakan perkataanku barusan" Ucap donghae sambil terkekeh pelan

"Aissh kau ini membuatku takut saja _*cubit pipi Donghae manja_*"

"saranghae Hyuk Jae~ahh"

"Nado Donghae~ahh" Hyuk Jae memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kehangatan.

** 3 Month letter **

KIMIGA NAITARA…

KIMIGA NAITARA…

"Yobseo" Dengan nada suara lemas donghae mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ahh mianhae Kangin~ssi, aku ijin tidak masuk hari ini dan untuk 2 hari kedepan karena badanku sangat sakit sekali."

"Nde kangin~ssi, terimakasih atas perhatianmu."

"Nde, sekali lagi Mianhanda"

BIP

*DONGHAE POV*

Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan aku ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan sangat sulit untuk membangunkan tubuhku. Tolong beri aku kesehatan supaya aku bisa bekerja lagi.

Akupun berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Sungguh ini rasanya sakit sekali. Kepalaku seperti menopang batu karang dari pantai. Hal ini kualami sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awalnya aku berfikir ini hanya kecapean saja, namun ternyata semakin lama sakitku itu semakin tak tertahankan. Akupun juga tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Oh ada apa dengan aku ini. Akupun memutuskan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk membasuh mukaku. Kepala ini rasanya sangat sakit dan pandanganku mulai sedikit kabur. Aku pun sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada banyak darah yang keluar dari telingaku. Oh God ada apa ini? Kenapa telingaku bisa mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini? Tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh menunjukkan ini kepada Hyuk Jae karena aku khawatir dia akan sedih dan takut. Akupun berusaha menguatkan tubuhku untuk berjalan. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Hyuk Jae , tidak mungkin kan kalo aku memberinya kado dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"Chagya~"

Aku mendengar suara teriakannya yang khas memanggilku dari luar. Oh ternyata dia sudah datang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tuhan, kumohon padaMu kuatkan aku, aku tidak mungkin terlihat lemah didepan dia.

"…" setelah selesai membasuh tubuhku akhirnya Akupun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamarku

"Mwo? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya terkejut sambil memeriksa keningku.

"aahh tidak, aku hanya kecapean saja kok" Jawabku terpaksa berbohong pada Hyuk Jae.

"kau harus kedokter sayang, lihat wajahmu sangat pucat sekali." Hyuk Jae nempak sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"tidak Hyuk, sudahlah kau jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya kecapean saja. Lagipula hari ini ulangtahunmu kan?"

"…" Hyuk Jae segera mrangkul tubuh Donghae yang masih lemas.

*POV end*

.

.

.

*author pov*

**-21.00 JST_**

"Apa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya donghae pada Hyuk Jae dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemanimu disini"

"Mianhae"

" _*meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir donghae*_ sudahlah jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi"

"…" Donghaepun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Hyuk Jae dengan erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucap Hyuk Jae dengan suara berat seolah ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

"…" Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dihadapan Hyuk Jae dan iapun mulai menangis.

*hening*

"…" Hyuk Jae mengambil posisi jongkok dihadapan donghae dan menatapnya dalam-dalam sambil terus memegang kedua tangan donghae.

"…" donghae hanya tertunduk kaku. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Hyuk Jae.

"kau sakit? Jujurlah padaku Hae~ahh, aku janji aku tidak akan marah padamu. Kalau kau sakit kita bisa memeriksakannya kedokter." Ucap Hyuk Jae dengan suara serak sambil menatap Donghae dengan penuh khawatir.

"…" Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"awas kalau kau berbohong kepadaku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" Tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya Hyuk Jaepun akhirnya menetskan airmata"

"Heeyyy, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

"…" Hyuk Jae hanya menggelengkan kepala menahan suara seraknya.

"…" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya lalu memeluk pria yang terduduk dihadapannya.

"aku tidak tau mengapa aku merasa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku" Ucap Hyuk Jae dengan suara berat.

"jangan bicara seperti itu. aku akan selamanya berada disismu Hyuk~ahh"

"sungguh, jujur aku belum siap untuk kehilangannmu"

"Hyuk~ahh"

"hmm"

"apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang wanita?"

"…" Hyuk Jae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa kau juga tidak ingin memiliki keturunan yang sempurna?"

"…" Hyuk Jae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk yang ke duakali.

"apa kau akan hidup sperti ini terus?"

"Jika aku ingin menikah aku hanya ingin menikahimu. Jika aku menginginkan keturunan aku hanya ingin itu darimu. Jika kau tidak bisa hamil maka kita bisa menadopsinya dari panti asuhan. Dan Jika aku ini pria yang tidak normal maka kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mau menerima kekuranganku ini. Apa ini masih belum jelas huh?!"

" sudah, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih Hyuk~ahh. Aku akan menemani, aku berjanji aku akan setia berada disisimu" Ucaap Donghae dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

"…" Hyuk Jaepun segera memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat seolah takkan pernah melepaskannya sebenetar saja.

.

.

.

**_00.00 JST_**

"Hyuk~ahh"

"hmmm" Hyuk Jae masih memeluk Donghae tanpa melepaskanya sebentar saja.

"apa kau tidak capek memelukku seperti ini?"

" dalam kamusku tidak ada kata capek untuk mengikatmu"

"iisshh kau ini"

"sudah,, tidurlah dibahuku. Besok pagi aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"tapi kan kau tidak bisa masak?" #_innocentHae_

"hyaa kau ini meragukanku huh? Nanti aku akan membuatkanmu Ramen sungai Han. Kekeke" Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil tertawa pelan.

"haha terserah kau sajalah yang penting besok kau akan menepati janjimu"

"yasudah cepat tidur" Hyuk Jae semakin memeluk donghae erat datas sofa berukuran big size itu.

"Hyuk~ahh, besok pagi kalau kau melihat matahari terbit kau akan melihat senyumku disana" Ucap Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae haru.

"jangan bicara lagi. Sekarang tidurlah" Menarik bahu Donghae dan mendekapnya erat.

**#keesokan hari#**

"Hae~ahh, bangun sayang sudah jam enam" Hyuk Jae membangunkan donghae perlahan dengan menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Donghae~aahh"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Ia sangat terlelap sekali waktu itu.

"…" Hyuk Jaepun mencium hidung Donghae.

Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi udara yang keluar dari Hidungnya, lantas hal ini membuat Hyuk Jae sangat syok.

"Hae~aah. Bangun hae~ahh kenapa? Kenapa cepat sekali? Baru tadi malam kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku huh? Menikah denganku dan kita akan mengadopsi baby bersama bukan? Lantas kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku mohon bangunlaa hae~aaaah. LEE DONGHAE~" Suara teriakan Hyuk Jae yang serak karena menangis sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Hyuk Jae terus berusaha membangunkan Donghae dengan menggoyangkn tubuhnya, namun sudah terlambat. Tidak ada jawaban lagi dri seorang Lee Donghae. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. 10 tahun, 10 tahu kebersamaan mereka. Sungguh ini bukan waktu yang singkat. Banyak sekali rintangan yang harus mereka berdua lewati. Rela diusir dari rumah masing-masing dan pergi ke Tokyo hanya untuk hidup bersama. Tapi inilah akhirnya. Akhir yang sangat menyedihkan yaitu ketika kita harus berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

**30 Years ago **

**_Seoul, Januari 2044_**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya terduduk di taman bunga dekat kota seoul. Pria paruh baya itu memakai pakaian tebal karena saat itu adalah musim salju. Ia tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan salju ditaman saat itu ditemani dengan segelas kopi yang dipegangnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat karena usianya yang semakin rentah. Dengan memandangi cicncin yang melingkar di jarinya bertuliskan inisial D&amp;E pria tua itu tak terasa meneteskan air matanya.

"_Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Hae~ahh. Apakabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja diatas sana? Apa kau masih ingat janjimu kepadaku? Aku hanya mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu. Oh ya, apa kau masih ingin bersmaku? Sedangkan aku sudah sangat tua sekarang. Semenjak kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku duluan, aku terus menjaga hatiku agar tidak jatuh hati pada orang lain. Mungkin disana kau juga tau itu. Hae~ahh, kapan kau datang menjemputku? Cepatlah jemput aku, aku sudah tidak sabar hidup bersamamu disana. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu sayang_"

Ucap lelaki tua bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu sambil memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya menahan sesak. Diusianya yang kini semakin rentah ia tetap hidup sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun. Karena semenjak kepergian Donghae, Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk mengikat hatinya dan akan tetap menunggu supaya ia bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan Donghae dikeabadian.

**_THE END_**

NB# sekian FF persembahan dari author. Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena author merasa kalau FFnya sangat membosankan dan buruk dan GAK JELAS. Apa daya, author hanya seorang penulis biasa dan bukan pujangga, jadi harap maklum kalu kata-kata dalam FF ini terlalu pasaran dan sinetron banget. Mohon maaf bagi yang kena TAG, gak baca juga gakpapa kok yang penting ikut nyumbangin jempolnya :") Terimakasih kepada para pembaca. See U~


End file.
